Talk:Rotating Lava Shield
Hi all, I just took this page that was about to be deleted, and turned it into one with a picture. When I learn more about the rotating lava shield, I will put it here, so please don't try to delete it! [[User:Savagenorwegian|'Savagenorwegian']] 19:41, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :This doesn't even exist as far as we know, it needs to be deleted untill it's actually confirmed. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:41, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Very sorry, but it does exist and it will come out with Tahu this summer. Unless Lego pulls the production of them, which is VERY unlikely. Considering that they are already being made. [[User:Savagenorwegian|'Savagenorwegian']] 19:21, 18 April 2008 (UTC) What's Going On? Someone is deleting this page over and over again! Help! Whoever is doing this please stop! [[User:Savagenorwegian|'Savagenorwegian']] 19:56, 18 April 2008 (UTC) This is really strange! I open this page up one moment, and the next moment it's gone! Please stop it! Someone even deleted part of the talk page for a moment! [[User:Savagenorwegian|'Savagenorwegian']] 20:18, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :If you have a problem, tell an Administrator. And about it's deletion, virtually nothing is known about it, including it's proper name. We will learn more about it this summer, untill then, this article will be deleted. End of story. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:43, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Savagenorwegian, we know that the Rotating Lava Shield exists, but we don't know if that's the real name, and there isn't much of a point in keeping the article until we know more about it. So we can recover the information here more easily in summer, I'll just blank this page and protect it, so no one can edit it. Okay? (I'll wait for your response.) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:42, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Okay! Sorry for being so much trouble, I'm new here. [[User:Savagenorwegian|'Savagenorwegian']] Welcome, and Auserv, I think it should be deleted with that "cascade" protection thing. Much more professonal(?) -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:14, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :You mean SALTing it? But then it would be harder to recover than simply blanking and protecting it... This way in summer we can just unprotect it and revert my blank. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:49, 22 April 2008 (UTC) I'm not going to argue with you, and don't forget we might need to move it, too. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:54, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :You have a point there, but I think that it would still be easier to retrieve the information if we don't delete it. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:44, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::Remember . MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:52, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe I'm wrong, but don't pages eventually become unrestorable (the wiki automatically deletes them to save space, I mean)? If you guys really want me to delete it, I can... ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:57, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::::If so, I will copy the content onto a subpage of my userpage. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:59, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::::If you would do that, then I'd be happy to delete it. That's probably better anyway, since if it's on a subpage of your userpage, we won't forget to revive it. I guess we'll do that, then. Tell me when you're ready for me to delete it... ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:10, 22 April 2008 (UTC) I find this disturbing, we should have been able to take care of this days ago. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:44, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :We know nothing about it, as far as we know, this sheild turns Lava to milk. I'm just trying to point out the fact that everything on this page is made-up, we have no reason to save it. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:16, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::@Panakalego: Though you have a point, Lego would lose money if it did. @ToaAuserv: Ready. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:03, 22 April 2008 (UTC) I believe it is better deleted. BTW Like my new sig? Captain Kazi----- Talk 22 April 2008